Sanitary napkins of current design are used to best advantage when the user is in either a standing or sitting position. Their effectiveness significantly decreases when the user is reclined in bed. In a reclined position, menstrual discharge will follow the body surface to the anal area since the conventional sanitary napkin has no portion which is designed to stop flow in this direction.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved sanitary napkin.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sanitary napkin which will prevent the flow of discharge to the anal area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sanitary napkin which is effective when the user is in a reclined position.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.